


For You

by Azar



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to do something special for his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebC/gifts).



Sarah Connor eyed her son critically where he stood in the living room doorway. “What is this?”

“It’s a suit,” he answered cheerfully. “I’m told it’s something men wear when we want to dress up. Not that I would know, not having had much occasion to dress up.”

Sarah pursed her lips. “John...”

John’s smile turned more serious. “I’m taking you out to dinner. We have reservations at Maggianno’s at seven, so I really, really hope you own a dress.”

She shook her head, not moving from her place on the couch. “We don’t have the time or the money for that right now. This lead – ”

“ – can wait one night,” he interrupted, crossing the room and gently prying the file folder she’d been reading out of her hands. “It’s Valentine’s Day. You told me once that you and my dad only had two days together. Well, I’m betting neither one of them was Valentine’s Day. And even if it was, I doubt you had time to celebrate it, what with running for your lives and all.”

Sarah looked away.

“Let me do this for you? Please?” John asked quietly.

Turning back to her son, her purpose, Sarah smiled softly at him. She reached out one hand to cradle his face. “All right.”

She would do it, but not for her own sake. She would do it because by the time John found someone he loved as much as she loved Kyle, there might not be any more Valentine’s Days to celebrate. She would do it like she did everything else: for him.

“And no, I don’t own a dress. But women can wear suits too, and that I do have.”


End file.
